Insecure
by sunkissedangelll
Summary: (Fem. Natsu) Lucy and Natsu have been together for 2 months and tonight they finally decide to partake in sexual activities. But why does the both of them have second thoughts. Read to find out.


**This is my very first story and I'm hopping you all like it. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes that I didn't notice because..well..I'm bad a noticing shit contact me and I'll take care of it. I would also love some tips on making a better story.**

**This is a Fem. Natsu story and it's lesbian so if you don't like that type of dip then you better get your chip out of this motha fukin dip.**

**P.S: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro not me but this story does.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**_Insecure_**

* * *

_Natsu's Pov_

_I was crying in my bed room with my knees sandwitched between my chest and my hands, that are currently curled around them on the floor. I have my face on my knees while back is turned toward my friends Erza, Gray, Loke, and my cousin Gajeel, who stood across from my bed with confused faces wondering what happened. Well I'll tell you._

I was choosing between which outfit to wear for my date with Lucy tonight that starts in 3 hours. It was a choice between a pair of shreaded jeans and a cherry red loose tank top with a pair of black lace up combat boots, flaming earings and a leather jacket. Or a red spaghetti strap dress that hugged my barley visible curves and flared out at the hips and went down to an inch or two above my knees and flats. I scratted my head while attempting to decide which outfit to choose while my waste length cherry blossom hair swayed side to side due to the frequent movement of my body. Tonight is Lucy and I's first "time" together after 2 months of dating and I want it to be absolutely perfect. As I continue to contemplate I start having thoughts about what will happen after the date.

_What if she doesnt like it?_ I thought. And more came after.

_What about my body. I dont have any assets and Im not curvey at all compared to Lucy. It's like comparing a candle to a bonfire. My chest is a C- cup while Lucy has Double-Fucking-D's. She has these incredible hips and an equally amazing ass while I have this small normal ass with barley any hips. In fact when im stading next to her I should just identify myself as a box because it's obvious that the only indication that I am a female is my long pink hair. Nothing else._

As these thoughts run through my head, I dont realize untill later, that tears were running down my face. Once I was aware of my tears down my face I broke down in a pain filled sob and dropped down to my knees. As I cried I heard Erza follwed by Gray, Loke, and Gajeel run into my room to see if I was okay as I cried my heart out. And here we are in my current situation.

"Natsu! What's wrong why are you crying?!" Erza asked alarmed. My response was to turn around and face my bed while my back is turned toward the bite sized crowd. Erza walked up toward me with a calming aurora and bent down on her knees then asked me the same question but in a more worried tone than before with a hand on my shoulder. By this point i've already calmed down and was left with small hiccups while I turned my head slighty to see a small comforting smile on Erza's face and the guys with a look of concern washing over their features. I decide to turn fully around to face them but kept my knees to my chest while my chin rested on them. Gajeel, Gray, and Loke then proceeded to walk toward Erza and I while she helped me sit on the bed so we could talk. As soon as my butt made contact with the bed I scootched back untill my back hit the wall. Eveyone sat on the bed around me as I continued to hiccup.

"I-I-I-It's a-about my d-d-date w-with Lu-ucy." I answered while tears continued to stream down my face.

"What's wrong. She didnt bail did she?" Gajeel asked.

"No." I replied. "What if she doesnt like me?"

"Really Natsu. Your crying because you dont think she has feelings for you? I dont think she would be dating you if she didnt like you." Gray retorted.

"Dammit Gray i'm talking about my body!" I replied

"I know Im seen as one of the guys to you because of my personality and behaviour. But Im still a girl. I still have feelings, and insecurities."

Everyone looked with shooked faces, not expecting that reaction out of me and finally realized what I was talking about. Gray apologized immediately after.

"What could you possibly, not like about yourself Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I-I dont k-know if you guys r-realize but...I have no figure. What if we are in the bed and she realizes that and changes her mind about everything? What if she thinks im not pretty enough, or that my chest is to small, or that I have literally no ass compared to her? Hell even though Levy and I are almost the same size, she still has hips. She has a fucking pear figure! It's not fair. How did I become so unlucky when it come to assests. I bet if none of you knew me, the only way you could tell I was a girl was my long hair. Nothing else. Period. I dont even know how or why she likes me, Im ugly compared to her and my body is all box shapped. I dont even know if she will be able to look at me tonight because of my shape. This red dress I have was supposed to show off my figure, but what figure do I have to show off!" I continued to ramble on and once I finished, the room became as silent as a deserted city. They looked at me in astonishment because the nonsense I just sputtered.

"N-Natsu how long have you been holding this in?" Gray asked.

"Since Lucy and I met." I answered, which was 3 years ago in my senior year of high school. They all looked at me with concerned expressions and the room became, once again, silent. It was making me uncomfortable so I cuddled up more to myself and my hands started to tighten around my legs untill a pair of hands stopped me. They were Loke's.

"Natsu. Dont belive anything that goes on in your head." Loke started "I personally belive that your beautiful and have an amazing body. I mean if you werent a lesbian I'd probably tap tha-"

"Back it up you fucking flirt." Gajeel warned.

"Yeah Natsu. Although your...well...Natsu. Your still pretty gorgeous and your body is not bad. I could definitly tell you were a girl." Gray added obviously not very comfortable with what he said but meant every word of it.

"You too popsicle dick." Gajeel warned. Again."No but seriously." Gajeel added. "Salamander if she doesnt like what she see's, then she shouldnt have lead you on or suggest that you do this tonight. Dump her ass if she dont like it. I mean, it was her choice."

"Yeah Natsu. Seriously you have an amazing ass and full hips. You have like this hot skinny hour glass figure and your titts are great. They arent to small nor to big. I mean just look at those ba-ouch!" Loke yelled after Erza smacked him upside the head. There was a blush that was making itself present on my face after Loke's rambling about my body.

"Natsu..." Erza started. "You are beautiful. Gorgeous even. Dont compare your body to others because, you are right that it will soon become your insecurities. Every girl has been there, so your not alone. And...Im pretty sure, Lucy is probably having similar thoughts to yours because this is also her first time too. And for as long as I've known Lucy. She has been extremly insecure about her body." Erza finished with a bone crushing hug and her tits in my face.

"Thanks guys. For everything. But Erza...I dont think your helping ma' case with your humongous boobs in ma' face." Erza broke away with a blush forming on her cheeks and continuously appologized while the rest of us laughed at the situation.

_Im lucky to have friends like them_. I thought.

"No but seriously Natsu. Your sexy as hell. And dont even tell me you don't have an ass; cause both you and Lucy have one hell of an ass. Ive seen everybody check you out, Lucy and I includ-OW!" Loke was cut off with me punching the hell out of his stomach while the others laughed.

"I get it Loke!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Gajeel started. "Stop tryin to steal bunny girls woman!" Gajeel barked.

_Ugg...These weirdos. Though Lucy is the weirdest._

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

I continued to bite my nails and pace around my living room. I am wearing a white romper with a gold belt and tan red bottoms and my hair in an elegant bun with a few strands out. As Levy, Cana, and Juvia looked at me pace, I thought of different senarios where her date with Natsu to go wrong.

_What if I dont do this right? It's my first time dating a girl. Will this ruin our relationship? Will she dump me if I do this wrong? What if my chest is to big for her preferation? Is my ass to big for her? Does she only like girls that are her size? She's so beautiful; what if I dont meet her standards? Her body is perfect and I'm like a sack of potatoes. Am I fat? What if I'm fat in her eyes? Compared to Natsu, I'm a lake and she's like a fucking river. I dont think she likes my body. What...what if..._

Tears started to stream down my face as I paced untill I came to a halt and turn toward Juvia, Cana, and Levy's shocked expressions and broke down right then and there. I started to lean toward the ground untill Juvia caught me and Cana and Levy ran toward me to help me on the couch.

"Lu-chan! Holy shit are you okay!?" Levy asked.

"Yeah Juvia saw you excited earlier." Juvia retorted.

"I-I-I" I started. "I don't think I can do this." I managed to say while my friends looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Why not Lucy. What's going on in that blonde head of yours?" Cana asked.

"What if Natsu doesnt like my body? Do I even meet her standard's, or I she only doing this because I said I wanted to? Arent I fat? I'm pretty sure I look fat. My chest is too big that everywhere I walk it's spilling out my shirt. She probably thinks it's disgusting. What if I crush her! Im like a fucking elephant! I mean I'm like a 5 inches taller than her. What if I do it wrong and she dumps me for it. It's my first time with a girl so what if I do this wrong?! What will I do now? What happens if-no WHEN I embarrass myself and she says 'oh Lucy. This was a mistake.' What then? I see her everyday in school not to mention she is friends with you all as much as I am." I continued my melt down while my friends allowed me to let it all out. Once I finished my rambling and spiraling, I shead a few more tears and Cana opened her mouth to talk.

"Your fucking stupid. You know that, right?" Cana asked. I looked at her astonished and went to argue with her untill I realized that Natsu was infront of me looking stunning with the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen, her hands on her mouth, and tears running down her face. Then I realized what Cana was talking about.

"N-Natsu?" I studdered out with tears startung up again. As she walked toward me, Gajeel, Erza, Loke, and Gray followed not to far behind and stopped right when they came inside my apartment. As Natsu continued to walk toward me for what seems like forever Cana, Levy, and Juvia stood up and walked toward everyone else.

Natsu finally reached me and bent down to my level and grabbed my hands in her's. As she rubbed circles around the back of my hands I opened my mouth to speak before she cut me off.

"Don't bother asking me how much I heard because I heard everything. *sniffle*"

"I-I-..." I had no response. Then ai heard soft cries and the next thing I knew Natsu had her arms sround my neck and was balling her eyes out.

"E-E-Erza t-told me y-you were probably i-in-insecure but I d-didn't think you w-would say anything l-like that." She said. When Natsu said that I started to close my eyesand cry with her because I thought only I was feeling insecure. After a little Natsu pulled back to look me in the eyes and used her thumbs to wipe my tears under my eyes.

"Lucy...you are beautiful. Your not fat and your body is perfect. And if you mess up in your oppinion, I; would never leave you. Don't ever say anything like that again...okay?"

"I promise. And your perfect too Natsu. Honestly I'm super jealous." I snickered. "I love you Natsu. Don't ever forget that." I stated. This was the first time I ever said that four lettered sentance and certainly won't be the last. Natsu looked taken aback then squeezed me into another hug.

"I love you too Lucy." She said in a hushed tone and repeated it a fee more times. We soon realized that everyone was still here and turned around to see Levy hugging Gajeel with tears forming in her eyes and a smile. Juvia was flat out crying and saying 'I love you too Gray-sama.' Cana, Erza, and Gray had on soft smiles wihile Gajeel had this proud smirk on.

"Now on with it you too. And if you need a third member, I'm always he-"

"Wgat the hell did I say you fucking flirt!?" Gajeel countered Loke's statement. Everyone laughed at the two bivkering and whike they were laughing Natsu and I locked eyes and had and enormous blush marking our features. She the leaned up and gave me a passionate kiss while our friends walked out with knowing smirks to give us privacy. We locked lips for seemed like hours. It felt like a fire was lit in my belly at the passion and intimacy in this kiss and I knew, it wasnt like how Natsu usually kisses me. This one help far more passion and love than the others like she is showing me hoe much she loves me. I tangle my hands in her long locks while she has a lock on my forearms. Natsu's hand starts moving up to my hips and it causes me to gasp giving her access to my mouth. While the world around us seemed to break away and leave our minds only focused on each other. Then a timer went off on both our phones and reminded us of our date. We separated and Natsu gave me her famous grin, stood up, and held out a hand for me. I gladly took it, gave her my own smile, and we walked out hand in hand to start our night together not as a couple...but as lovers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. I didn't know what to rate it so it's rated T. I know that Natsu crying might not be correct but i've seen him cry about 2 or 3 times in Fairy Tail and I wanted to point out that even the strongest can be defeated. I hope you all continue to read my stories and give me suggestions.****Have A Nice Day FTF's 3**

**(Fairy Tail Fans)**


End file.
